1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to protection of the eyes, and more particularly to eye shades for sunbathers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The frames of ordinary sunglasses and eye shades are opaque to the tanning rays of the sun, so the wearer of such protective devices does not tan in the area covered by such frames. The area of skin left unexposed appears as a pale ring around the eyes contrasting with the tanned skin of the rest of the face.
This problem has been recognized in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 2,844,994 to Filler relates to an eyeshield with a small opaque frame fitted to the eye sockets for minimizing the unexposed area. A device fitting closely against the wearer's face and having eyecups with lenses and integrally related wall portions is shown by Baratelli U.S. Pat. No. 2,709,256 which indicates that the lenses and wall portions can be formed of various artificial resinous or plastic materials. Devices like those of the foregoing patents which fit closely against the face adjacent the eyes can be uncomfortable to wear.